Good Choice, Yero
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: As Long as You're Mine fluff! My first story! My first attempt at death not what you think  so tips are welcome! :


**Author's note: yay! my first story!**

**this is my first attempt at a death scene so please, be nice. but constructive criticism is always welcome. The first half is really just a set up for the major ALAYM fluff about to ensue. **

**So read, review, and enjoy! :)**

A 15-year-old Prince Fiyero Tiggular paced the halls of Kiama-Ko castle. His grandmother was severely ill so his parents had invited her to stay at their spare castle. Fiyero was quite worried for he had always been close to his grandmother (much the amusement of his "friends") and now she might be on her deathbed.

"Fiyero!" his mother, Kathina, called. "Yes, mom?" Kathina's face held an exsprssion of pain. She came close to her son. "Sweetheart, the docter said that Mimi doesn't have much time left." fiyero's eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "What?" he asked in shock and dissbelief. Kathina chocked back tears at the tought of her mother dying. "She's not going to make it, Yero... She's asking for you." she said. "O-okay" he replied shakily.

He walked down the hall where his grandmother was staying. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see her lying in bed, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. Fiyero was used to her being a strong and independent woman, but now... She was just so frail, he hardly recognized her. "Mimi?" he asked tentatively. She moved he head slowly to the right to see her precious grandson standing at the door. "Yero." she smiled, "come here." she sounded so weak. He walked to her slowly and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You wanted to see me, Mimi?"

She coughed. "Yes, Fiyero... I..." she pulled her wedding band off. (Her husband had died soon after Fiyero was born bit she still wore the ring) "I want you to have... This..." she wheezed and handed the ring to Fiyero. "Give it...to...the woman... you...truly... Love..." her breathing was shallow and she could hardly speak. "O-ok-kay, Mimi." Fiyero now had small tears streaming down his face. "Yero...you are...the best... Grandson... I could... Ever... Hope... For...I love... You..." and with that, her breathing ceased. Her fell tho the side as her heart stopped. More tears escaped Fiyero's sapphire eyes. "Mimi..." he whispered to her lifeless body. "I love you too." he clutched the diamond ring in his hand, and swore to keep his promise and to give the ring to his soul mate.

10 YEARS LATER

A 25-year-old Fiyero Tiggular lay in the middle of the forest with Elphaba Thropp, better known as The Wicked Witch of the West, snuggled up to his chest. Oz, he loved her. He looked to his left and saw her. His beautiful Fae. His Emerald love was still awake. "Hi." he said softly. "Hi, yourself." she replied with a smirk. He laughed a little at this. He felt his grandmother's ring move. He had always kept it on a chain around his neck. He remembered the promise he made to his Mimi to give that ring to his soul mate. He had no doubt that was Elphaba. Fiyero knew he wanted to marry her. The only problem was that they were both fugitives now! They had to get out of Oz, then they might be safe. That's it. He was going to propose.

Fiyero sat up, and took a deep breath. Elphaba was curious as to the sudden change in mood. Was he leaving? Everybody in her life had always left her, she was used to being lonely. But if he left, she might as well throw herself off of a cliff. "Is something wrong, Yero?" she asked whilst sitting up herself. "No, Love. Nothing's wrong. He assured her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I just wanted to ask you something..." he trailed off. "Well then, ask away." she answered. He took another deep breath in a vain attempt to calm himself, the unhooked the chain from around his neck and held up the ring for her to see.

Elphaba gasped.

"Fae," he began "I love you. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Sometimes I think I loved you before I even met you. I should have told you the minute I realized it. And for that, I lived two years without you, and quite frankly, it sucked," she laughed quietly at this. "I know we're not safe right now, but I promise that there is a future for us." he took her left hand. "My grandmother gave me this ring, it was her wedding band, she told me to give it to the woman I truly love. Fae, that's you. So, when this whole mess is over and done with, will you marry me?"

Elphaba just blinked. She could hardly breath and was sure her ears were deceiving her. She couldn't believe that Fiyero, wonderful, sweet, brave Fiyero, wanted to marry her. After all, no one had ever loved her like this. Her father hated her from the moment she was born because of her skin color; her sister treated her more like a servant than a sister. All of Oz wanted her dead, and the only other person in the world who had ever cared for her, Glinda, her best friend, probably wanted her dead to. She had basically stolen Fiyero from her... But looking into those eyes, the deep blue eyes she had fallen in love with all those years ago in college, she knew there was no one else she would rather spend the rest of her life with. "Yes" she finally answered. "Yes?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes!" she smiled a him. "YES!" he celebrated and then blushed a deep crimson. She rolled her eyes fondly at his childishness. Then, without warning, his lips were on her's. They shared a passionate kiss then pulled away slowly. He brought her left hand up and placed a gentle kiss to it then proceeded to slip his grandmother's ring onto her long, emerald finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful." she said, admiring the ring. "So are you. He sent a charming smile her way. "Whatever." she said flatly, clearly not believing him. "I love you, Fae.

"I love you too, Yero, my hero." she then kissed him gently. Looking down from above, Fiyero's grandmother had a smile on her face. "Good choice, Yero."

**The end!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this! more one-shots to come. (I have yet to write a multi-chapter)**


End file.
